


The Queen, The Gladiator, and The Diplomat

by realityisiron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ... but sexually, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom Allura, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Shiro, Tickling, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, i mean it's space viagra but like i'll just tag it for y'all, just in case y'know, mentions of temperature play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisiron/pseuds/realityisiron
Summary: “You’re joking.”Keith huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the door to Shiro’s private locker room. “Why would I joke aboutLanceof all people coming to tell me the Queen of Altea wants to have sex with you?”~ ~ ~ ~ ~In a universe where Shiro was never the Black Paladin, only the famous intergalactic Champion of the Arena with Keith for his manager, he gets an interesting offer.~ ~ ~ ~ ~Written for Voltron NSFW Week day 1: threesome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What? This is late? Whatever could you mean? I’ve been slowly working on this since NSFW week actually happened those many weeks ago. 
> 
> This is an alternate universe where a lot of things happened differently. All you gotta know is Shiro works as an intergalactic gladiator with Keith as his manager and Lance is the Earth diplomat for the Queen of Altea, Allura.
> 
> ALSO: If you read my "Watch Me, Lovely" series there is a tiny thing in this story that perhaps will give you a tiny sneak preview for something to come. I trust you can find it. :)

“You’re joking.”

Keith huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the door to Shiro’s private locker room. “Why would I joke about _Lance_ of all people coming to tell me the Queen of Altea wants to have sex with you?”

Because it sounded ridiculous. But given that Shiro’s childhood best friend turned out to be a Galra/human hybrid and that Shiro was a famous intergalactic gladiator, Keith had actually proved a point. It probably wasn’t ranked super high on the list of crazy things to happen to either of them. That and Keith was right. While he had initially forgotten Lance even existed back in their Garrison days, Keith and Lance had undergone the cliche arc of rivals turned friends. Now there was mutual respect. Keith wouldn’t make such a thing up, especially given what it could mean for Lance’s career as the Earth diplomat for Altea.

Shiro frowned and ran a hand through his bangs. “It just… It sounds a little crazy. Though, the fact that I think it sounds crazy… also sounds crazy given everything we’ve been through. But I can’t help it.”

And that was fair. Keith nodded in understanding. “Usually all the craziness sticks to fighting and politics.”

“You'd think the universe could just leave my nonexistent love life alone,” Shiro chuckled.

“And sex life. Lance _really_ emphasized that.”

Shiro picked up a towel to brush over his skin, wet from the shower he took after finally knocking the Nightmare unconscious. He didn’t do fights to the death. That was his condition for joining the arena. “That too,” he agreed.

Keith ran his glowing yellow eyes - a new addition after the Galra in his blood “activated” - over the scars littering Shiro’s body before tossing a shirt his way. There were recordings of how he got each of them, and twice as many of how he repaid his opponents and triumphed. “Look, don’t worry, I told him immediately that you weren’t just an object I was selling. You get to make your own decisions, and people don’t get to assume you’re here to please them just because they’re rich or royalty or whatever else they have that makes them think they're special.”

“Thanks Keith.”

“Always. But, uh, don’t thank me yet.”

Silence. In the middle of putting on his shirt, Shiro eyed Keith suspiciously. “What? Why?”

Keith was rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger, a thing he normally never did unless he was under a lot of stress dealing with whatever uptight blockheads made the job of the Champion’s manager so difficult. “The Queen understands that you’re an autonomous person, and that you would probably never agree to having sex with a perfect stranger no matter how much she offered. Says Lance. So she wants to meet you in a place you’re comfortable with and see what you think of her and the idea.” 

Shiro finished yanking the fresh shirt over his head. “I’m guessing you didn’t just shut Lance down on that idea?”

“He talks too much.”

“Uh huh.”

“He got ahead of me… a little.”

As if he expected this - for all that Shiro had never met Lance - the gladiator nodded amiably. “Right. So where am I meeting her then? Where did my great manager decide I would be the most comfortable?”

Keith frowned. “I didn’t. Lance just said ‘ _She’ll find you_ ’.”

Well.

That was ominous.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“In a rare change of events, the Champion has been challenged by a newcomer! She’s a mystery through and through, my fine beings; wouldn’t even talk to me before her big duel with the legendary Earthling. Let us hear a cheer for the newest challenger for the Champion. I give you… the Queen!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Tell Lance I’m in.”

There had been a subtle tremble under Shiro’s skin since the match, since the Queen had pinned him and waited the ten ticks necessary to signal her victory before bending her head to his ear and laughing.

 _“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Champion. Please, call me Allura.”_  

Before they went their separate ways, there had been a minute to speak as the announcer panicked about the Champion’s tarnished record and babbled on about the mysterious Queen.

That minute had been enough.

And maybe Shiro was a little more sex-starved than he was willing to admit given how quickly he said yes, but she’d presented a pretty compelling case.

_“I think that we could have a fun time together. You can stop and leave whenever you’d like, we can just talk the whole night away. You can say no now if you’d rather. But if you say yes, I could pin you to a lot more fun things than the arena floor.”_

Yeah, “pretty compelling” was a good phrase to use.  

“You’re sure about this? Because Lance and I talked and nothing bad will happen if you turn her down.”

Shiro remembered pushing against her grip, arching and twisting but ultimately helpless against her. She was strong.

He’d heard rumor of the Altean shapeshifting abilities, too.

Maybe that was why he couldn’t help but imagine Allura holding him down against something much softer than the dirt of the ring, silk sheets possibly. Whatever was the finest for Altean royalty. Or maybe she wouldn’t give him that privilege. Maybe the towering windows of a hall, some filthy storage room wall, the door to her bedchamber because they were both too impatient. No matter how much he tried to jerk away her steel grip would keep him there, writhing, unable to do anything but take it as she kept his legs spread and pounded into him, raked her teeth down his chest, took a nipple into her mouth and sucked as she brushed something inside him that made him _scream._

“I’m sure,” Shiro said abruptly, voice much louder than he’d meant.

Keith did him the courtesy of saying nothing on how Shiro was suddenly crossing his legs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A notification popped up on Shiro’s tablet as he spent his rare downtime scrolling through Earth news (Katie Holt - the only human permitted to work in Olkari laboratories and the maker of Shiro’s prosthetic arm - was rumored to have been selected as the next Green Paladin, Hunk - the first human to marry an alien species - was working with his Balmeran wife - the Yellow Paladin Shay - on space travel requiring smaller and smaller Balmera crystals).

Subject: FW: Preferences and Limits for Takashi Shirogane’s Visit

Sender: Keith

Message Preview: [I did not want to read this with my own two eyes. Please message her directly. I’m going to bleach my entire tablet now. Bye.]

Shiro frowned, tapping the message and watching the lengthy list of kinks and boundaries swallow up his screen.

[Keith,

I do not wish to do anything Takashi is uncomfortable with. This should be a fun experience for him as well, and I intend to ensure that to the best of my ability. Please let me know of anything I should be mindful of during his brief stay and what his opinions and needs are in regards to the following things.]

It was considerate, sweet despite its formality, and she’d used “Takashi” instead of his gladiator title. Shiro felt something flutter high in his chest.

The list that followed was… less sweet - filthy and scandalous and full of a lot of things Shiro hadn’t known he’d wanted before, and he spent the better part of his dinner break (and much more of his allotted sleeping time than he should have) responding.

~ ~ ~ ~  

“Haven’t been fucked in a while.”

After getting the details for the when, where, how, and how much (so goddamn much, Keith was trying not to have an aneurysm while contacting Slav about how to invest all the money Allura was sending their way), Shiro had imagined the night a dozen different times. Not because he thought it would do him any good, but because his mind wouldn’t let him forget the subtle thrust of the queen’s hips after time was up, how she had ground against him in celebration of her victory if only for a moment, a teaser for what she could do to him if he let her.

From there he had a pretty vivid imagination.

Unfortunately none of the situations in his head included admitting to the only other Earthling in the Castle of Lions - filled to the brim with high-borns, war heroes, strategists, and dedicated leaders - that he hadn’t been _fucked in a while_. God, where did Shiro’s brain get these terrible lines? In fact, Shiro didn't remember saying anything so idiotic since his first year at the Garrison. Just because he was a gladiator, didn’t mean he hadn’t been out and about regular society. He had friends he joked with, old junker jets from the far reaches of the universe he fiddled with and test drove, a favored bar and a middle-of-nowhere moon he loved and this snarky little two-headed kid in the lower levels of the Ethulian compound who loved to listen to Shiro talk about the stars and the other planets the kid could never afford to see.

Shiro wasn’t living under a shiny rock, waiting to be ceremoniously delivered to the arena to bring glory to his benefactors and those that bet on him. He wasn’t left to the lower arenas where gladiators were only fluent in violence and curse words. He was social, he had tact.

He just… hadn’t gotten laid in a while.

Which Lance, the fucking representative for Earth aboard the Castle of Lions and the Queen of Altea’s most trusted diplomat, now knew.

So maybe Shiro wasn’t socializing nearly as much as he should have been. Damn.

But lucky for him, Lance just gave him a grin that put the cheshire cat to shame. “Worry no more, Champion. Fucking people is a specialty of the Queen’s.”

“It’s Shiro, actually. I’d rather go by Shiro when I’m not in the arena.” He swallowed hard, keeping his face neutral. “And I am… glad to know.” Was that what you were supposed to say when the Queen’s diplomat said fucking people was her specialty?

The correction didn’t put Lance off at all - though if the admission to not being fucked hadn’t knocked Lance off his game, Shiro really shouldn’t have expected anything else to. “If you don’t mind being called Shiro, then Shiro it shall be. It’s an honor to meet you. Keith always talks highly about you.”

Shiro loosed a shaky breath, watching the lights of the elevator shaft glide past as they maneuvered floors and sectors within the castle. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

From beneath thick eyelashes Lance glanced over at him, all bright blue eyes and dazzling grin slipped into the elegant whites and blues of Altean elites. Maybe Shiro’s brain was a little too focused on sex, but for the past few quintants it felt like everyone had been giving him bedroom eyes. That probably wasn’t the case, but Shiro’s imagination was more than ready to crop Lance into the bedroom right beside the Queen as she fucked Shiro’s brains out.

“Nervous?” Lance’s voice was warm and mischievous for all that it was professional, and it was only encouraging Shiro’s imagination. Still, he managed a nod. More excited than he wanted to admit, but definitely nervous. Lance hummed. “I want to say you shouldn’t be, but that won’t change how you feel. You’ve never been in the castle before and you’re a gladiator hoping to not gain the disapproval of one of the most powerful monarchs in the galaxy. It’s fair to be nervous.” Shiro felt the urge to inform Lance that what he was saying was entirely unhelpful and quite the opposite of what a diplomat should be doing. “I was nervous to meet you too.” Wait a moment. “Keith talks about you all the time, about how smart and brave and clear headed you are, but also how when you let your guard down you can be pretty fun, too.”

That was interesting. “Why are you telling me this?”

Lance shrugged. “I can’t guarantee Allura’s nervous like you are. She’s been around. Sex happens to be a pretty open thing in Altean culture. But I _can_ guarantee she’s excited about _you_. The “you” you. The one who doesn’t kill opponents and who logged over 5,000 hours in the simulator at the Garrison and who supported Keith when he found out he was Galra. Not just the hot, hunky, cover of a smutty romance part.”

Shiro snorted, smiling despite himself. “And here I thought you were so eloquent and formal.”

That earned him a laugh, loud and melodic. “Oh I certainly _can_ be, but a diplomat should also know when to be sincere or funny or _scandalously_ casual.” Lance waggled his eyebrows for emphasis. “Look, just trust me on this. You’re definitely the type she’s been hoping to wreck. Which, speaking of, I ran this by Keith, told him what it was and everything, and he had whoever he needed to look it over to make sure it was safe for you. All that good stuff. If tonight is going well but you’re out of juice, we got space viagra.”

Lance handed him a small satchel, which Shiro blindly pocketed. But to be honest he was still too lost on the first few sentences. The tips of Shiro’s ears went red. “You keep talking like you know what the queen prefers. May I ask- is she just really open with you? Or have you two-?”

Clearly he was one of the first to ask such a question. Perhaps most people scoffed at the idea of the queen wanting to bed one of her diplomats. To a galactic queen, Shiro supposed even a diplomat seemed lowly. Lance’s eyebrows nearly rose to his hairline, and then settled down just as fast, framing that clear spark of trouble in his eyes. “A few times, but I’m a bigger fan of watching Allura work. Assuming her partner is okay with it.”

“Oh.”

Shiro’s “oh” wasn’t supposed to sound as interested as it was.

Lance’s smirk just grew wider.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Allura had left quite an impression, so Shiro had a pretty vivid idea of what a night of fucking with her might be, even if the shapeshifting ability of her people left a couple things delightfully blank in his head. Her e-mail hadn’t exactly gone into too much detail outside of “thoughts on dick-like sex organs and vagina-like sex organs? And how fragile is your body?” Shiro was paraphrasing a bit, but either way it had been vague.

So instead he’d watched footage of her speeches, whatever snippets of her commanding her Castle of Lions and training with her elite guard Keith could get his hands on. Shiro felt it only fair, given that Allura had watched him in action throughout his whole career. 

She was a lioness among men, an intelligent whirlwind with all the grace of the fantastical elven people in Earth lore that Alteans so strongly resembled. But it was different when Lance waved away the guards and the doors to her chamber slid open. The queen Allura was before her people and allies and enemies, bright and hopeful and vibrant at one moment, quick and sharp the next, was vastly different from the one she now was.

The queen she was in her bedroom, in her own private court with the door shut and the eyes of a dozen galaxies looking the other way, was striking and luxurious - a predator with warm eyes and a slicing wit kept tucked in her unhurried smile. She pinned him with a dark look and a soft, rich laugh where she sat in her throne of a chair, a deep navy robe wrapped around her, pearl hair left free and cascading over her shoulders in ringlets. “Hello, Champion.” It was a purr without question, regal and amused with his stiff posture - wrists crossed behind his back, still tucked just beside the door waiting for… something.

“My queen.”

Her lips were painted a deep red, and they quirked at the hint of breathlessness in his voice. “You can call me something else, if you wish. I don’t want the title to keep you from having fun tonight. This should be for you as much as it is for me.”

“I would still prefer to call you my Queen,” he admitted with a brief bow of his head and a smile, feeling a flush creep up his neck.

“Oh?” Allura rose from her throne, the robe pouring around her, shifting like water over the curves of her body as she strode around the desk to stand before him. “Do you want me to call you Champion?”

Never that name. It held too much power for him here. “No. Shiro is fine.”

“ _Shiro_.” The way she wrapped her tongue around it sent shivers up his spine. “A good name.”

“Thank you, my queen.”

Keith could vouch for how long Shiro spent shaving and washing and playing with his hair alone, let alone trying to find presentable but “fuck me senseless” clothes suitable for interacting with royalty in the closet of a space gladiator. The black boots and military vest, the too-tight pants and the only soft, high-necked shirt he owned, they were all respectfully ripped off of him in a matter of ticks. It was a contradictory action he imagined only the queen of Altea could be capable of doing, and lasted a span of time so breathtakingly short compared to the three vargas he’d agonized over his wardrobe.

She took him on the bed first, shoving him into the sheets with just enough force to remind him of who he was dealing with - like Shiro could have somehow forgotten he’d eagerly signed up to be fucked by the woman who’d pinned him to the dirt in front of thousands of spectators. She gathered his wrists and pressed them above his head, licking her lips at how his body stretched and went taut.

The kisses were savage, more teeth and tongue than lips actually touching, and it left Shiro’s lungs aching, as if stealing his breath away was just another Altean ability of hers. Their hips ground together, her thigh slotting between his. He blindly grinded down against her, his naked hip brushing against something shifting and shaping beneath her silk robe with each roll and buck.

“Your arm,” she murmured between kisses which had long forgotten his mouth to seek out the shaking arch of his neck and his racing heartbeat just below. “You said it was okay to touch, and I know you can feel pain through it, but can you feel-?” Allura pulled back, her free hand’s fingertips light as a whisper as they danced along the lines of the living, breathing arm, fashioned from Olkari wood and Katie Holt’s thoughts, with swirling knots and glowing green veins, it’s bulging muscles grown to match the ones of his left arm. Her fingers trailed further, ghosting along the edge of the prosthetic, just near his armpit. Shiro gave a full-body jerk and a laugh, beads of pre-cum leaking from his cock.

“S-Sorry,” he stammered, face flushing despite himself, a stark contrast to the white of his bangs already in a disarray against his forehead. “It’s, ah-” Allura cocked her head to one side. “Humans can be ticklish, sometimes.”

She must’ve recognized the word, if the way her eyes went bright was anything to go by. “But you can feel even soft touches?” Her hand squeezed his bicep, then slid back up to his forearm, devouring with her eyes the content sigh that slipped past his lips.

“Yes, my queen. Like my human arm, but a bit sharper because of the way it connects to my nerves.”

That was the last lengthy sentence he could manage.

Allura explored his body as much as she could with one hand anchoring both of his in the pillows, grazing teeth over scars Shiro had forgotten to be self conscious over after months of swapping stories with other gladiators. Her fingers fluttered down his sensitive sides and revelled in how he bucked and yelped and gasped.

When she abandoned his wrists so she could claw at the soft skin of his inner thighs and swallow him down, Shiro hooked his Olkari hand into the tangles of her hair and held on. Mostly because that was all he could do.

Shiro had to bite his tongue to keep from apologizing for how quickly he came. Allura, for her credit, seemed delighted at how he shrieked when she’d swallowed around him, milking him through his orgasm.

“My queen,” he started with a pant, pushing up onto his elbows. “Do you want me to- for you?” He glanced from her glowing gaze to the lazy swipe of her tongue along her cum-covered lips to the sash of her robe where it had draped between her muscular thighs.

She blinked. “Unless it will bother you Shiro, I much prefer having my fun with you instead.”

“I like contributing,” he murmured. “Want to make you feel good.”

Allura grinned, and it was then that he noticed a slick, tendrilled cock sliding from her robe.

“Then be as loud as you want.”

Shiro had never had something stroke him so intimately and so deeply before, massaging at his prostate until his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his voice cut out mid-shout. She didn’t thrust, just rolled her hips and let the appendage flex within him, the tendrils moving in waves against his inner walls, pushing and expanding and fluttering.

“M-My queen, how- _fuck_ , I-” Nothing he was saying was making sense, and Shiro didn’t much care as he thrashed his head and whimpered. His hips trembled in her grip, not sure what to do with all the movement happening inside him and no way for him to increase the pace, the force, anything at all.

She hoisted him up into her lap to kiss him senseless as the cock continued to twist and feel and rub, and she only pulled away to hear him beg. “Please, my queen I, I-I don’t know what to, my body, I need more- _a-aaah_!” Allura grabbed at his cock and began to jerk him off, her teeth buried in his neck so she could feel his frantic gasps and hear his delighted cries.

Some days she wished her parents had not been such private people, that the walls and doors were thinner and that the Altean court could hear all the delicious sounds Shiro made.

That Lance, lounging outside her door - waiting to escort the Champion back to his ship after his "highly important meeting with the queen" - could hear.

Hm.

Shiro’s cry when he came again was breathy and broken, and she yanked him closer to her, loving how his body arched against hers, his dick spasming in her grip.

He barely had time to catch his breath before she slammed him against the wall (no, not a wall - she circled her hand over the surface and it turned transparent, suddenly a gaping window to the outside). She cradled him effortlesly between her hips and the inky galaxy now behind him. There wasn’t enough clarity in his head to wonder how close the patrol ships flew - if they could see him thud his head into the glass as Allura painted his chest in hickeys and red bite marks. She bit and sucked and pulled at his nipples with her teeth before soothing with her tongue just as quick, his sensitivity from cumming not lost on her. Shiro didn’t know what nonsense was spilling out of his mouth, the pleas and the half-smothered groans, but it was nothing compared to the startled shout when her hands had waited long enough and grabbed at his cock again. Still too sensitive - so much, _fuck_ \- but he didn’t say to stop and she wasn’t deterred, keeping her strokes soft and tantalizing. Her hips bucked him higher and her other fingers wet with lube probed at his hole, still gaping from the two rounds on the bed. She found his prostate with ease, and Shiro sobbed and moaned all at once.

“Has anyone ever told you the sounds you make are _amazing_?”

She jack-hammered into him with a thick, unyielding cock lined with rigid grooves that raked over his prostate more often than not, and only pressed deeper into him without the give of the mattress to soften her thrusts.

The fact that he still had the mental capacity to twist his own nipples had her pulling out, face pinched into a frown. It left his hole gaping, empty and clenching around nothing, wringing a whine from him as she did nothing more but stare. “My queen?” he panted, trying to get enough air to say what he wanted. “What- what is it? You look- ah!”

She flipped him over so quickly he almost didn’t see the grin she flashed him. She pressed his front against the window, exposing the skin of his back rubbed almost raw from her fucking while pressing sensitive nipples and the leaking tip of his dick to the chill of the glass.

“ _A-Allura_ ,” he moaned, jaw slack and eyes rolled up into his head while she continued to thrust into his heat. It sent his body bobbing against the window, pleasure stinging through his nipples that bordered on the best kind of pain. He hadn’t called her his queen, brain too scattered to manage it or recognize his mistake, but she ignored it, pressing soft kisses to the pink skin of his back. It won her soft whimpers and whines that made her thrust even harder.

He literally saw stars as he came that time, staring out into swirling clouds of atomic dust and brightly colored planets of the local system. His cum painted the window.

She kept him sandwiched there for a while, waiting out his sensitivity and letting his eyes go wide as he forgot he was naked before the universe and an ambling cargo ship. “Beautiful,” he whispered when his lungs remembered how to work.

Allura smiled at his wondered expression reflecting on the window, then out to the stars she knew he loved to pilot just as much as she did. “Yes. Beautiful.”

She took him on the desk next, the surface wide and long enough that his calves and feet dangled off, but the rest of him was strewn about paperwork and pens. Instead of a new dick to try out, he watched as the cock from before slipped inward until all that remained was a slick sheath. There was no time to collect his bearings, ask her if it was anything like a vagina. She was already teasing the head of his cock with her new entrance, whatever questions he might have tried to ask dying in his throat. A fourth time so soon?

He wanted to, but he wasn’t sure it was going to work out.

But then his cock gave a twitch and began to harden again.

Well then.

Allura took her sweet time, laughing at his groans and disbelieving noises - because he was pretty sure he’d never come this much in one night. She rocked lower and lower onto his dick until finally she slid home.

At first it felt just like a vagina. She ground against his hips, rode him fast and hard and punishing, bobbed up and down a few times just to watch him buck up to meet her. Every once in a while she gave a low moan and a laugh, her smile never leaving her face. Then her hips slammed down again, leaving him utterly pinned, left to wait with shaking hands digging into her thighs.

She shapeshifted again. He felt her walls morphing around him, turning textured, until it felt like his cock was being caressed by dozens of small tentacles. He couldn’t see, wasn’t sure if that’s what was really nestled inside her, but whatever they were, they curved around him, stroked and rubbed and ghosted over every inch that she deemed sensitive throughout the night. Shiro choked on air, his body seizing at the attention. The rest of Allura wasn’t even moving. She just sat there, gaze calm, level and enchanting through thick eyelashes, tearing him apart from the inside.

“Do you like being watched, Shiro?”

“I-In the- _ah_ , ring?” It was so hard to even wrench the words out of his mouth.

“Sure.”

“Then no, my queen.” Interesting.

“So where _do_ you like being watched?” she mused, flexing her body in one wave-like motion before allowing her inner walls and all its tentacles to grip tight around Shiro’s cock. “You don’t like being watched when you triumph and dominate… so I can’t help but wonder… What about when you are fucked and utterly wrecked? At someone else’s mercy?”

Shiro _keened_. It was hard to keep his thoughts from scattering, but he remembered the conversation he’d had in the elevator. “Lance…” he managed.

“Ah, so he mentioned it?”

“Y-Yes.”

Allura smiled. Leave it to Lance. “And what are your thoughts on that?”

What indeed? “W-Want him to, _fuck_ , need him to… _please_ , want him here. Want him to watch.”

The door was sliding open before he finished the sentence.

The tentacles surrounding Shiro’s cock began to tighten and milk him, flickering at the ridge of the head, swiping over the tip. Allura was chasing him towards another orgasm. Shiro’s chest tightened. “W-Wait, my queen, I-I-I don’t think I have another one in me after this one.”

Allura didn’t seem to care.

By the time the door closed behind Lance, Shiro was having his fourth orgasm, the small tentacles wringing him dry, his vision going white as the pleasure raced up his spine.

“Trust me,” Lance started, a smile in his voice even if Shiro couldn’t see him. From the door he heard the rustle of fabric. “You do. Remember that space viagra? Keith checked it already. Gave it the green light. Swallow it and you’ve got at least another three orgasms in you, four or five if you’re lucky.”

The small satchel from the beginning of the night landed on Shiro’s heaving chest. Lance leaned over the desk, a grin spread on his face.

“Hanging in there, Champion?”

Shiro laughed, running a hand through his bangs. “Not sure if-” He wanted to say something clever, but found after those three words he was rather low on energy. “Yeah,” he settled for.

“That’s beautiful, Shiro. Really,” Lance teased, and Shiro could only laugh harder. “Now, thoughts on the space viagra?”

“Keith checked it?”

“Yup. I’ll take one too if it makes you feel better. Promise we’re not trying to poison the Champion. Keith would rip my throat out, and the poster I had of you back in my Garrison dorm would be disappointed in me. So, space viagra? It’s the good stuff. Made fresh from Thell’s sex shop on Hoo’thue.”

No way. Shiro had bought a tentacle vibrator (or two) from them during an out-of-galaxy match. With heavy fingers he yanked the satchel up, brain deciding to prioritize it over the fun fact that _Lance had a poster of him???_ Sure enough, there was a letter in Keith’s handwriting written in Galran saying that not only was this yet another thing he hadn’t wanted to know about when Shiro had agreed to having sex with royalty, but that the viagra was 100% safe and used by other gladiators more involved in the sex industry. On the pill there was the logo, a purple flame around a pink circle. Holding it to the Olkari glow of his arm showed Thell’s hidden pink and purple signature as well.

Sold.

“You too?” Shiro asked, offering the satchel.

In true diplomatic form, Lance gave sent a pair of finger guns his way. “Like I’m going to say no to double the orgasms.”

They swallowed their pills at the same time.

Allura laughed. “Let’s go to work, Lance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I have not edited this like... at all, and my beta hasn't read it. (I literally have five minutes to get this posted before V-Day is over in my time zone) But anyway, here it is. Final installment!

Allura finally, finally shed her robe. Even in the low lighting Shiro could watch each inch of skin come into view. Beneath was nothing but dark skin stretched taut over firm muscle and sloping shoulders, and Shiro’s jaw dropped a centimeter despite himself. By the door Lance’s expression mirrored his own. The force Allura had used to keep Shiro pinned in the arena was clearly well-deserved and on full display. She was Queen of the new Altea, leader of the rebellion that dethroned Zarkon and his twisted witch, and founder of the council that saw to the needs of the struggling planets and civilizations throughout the galaxies. Each muscle had been hard won, and Shiro wanted to get his mouth on each and every one.

There was mischief in the way she languidly arched her back and ran her fingers through her hair that said she knew it too.

“Have you been having fun?” 

Shiro tried not to jolt at Lance’s voice, instead carefully acting nonchalant as he pried his gaze away from the subtle flexing of Allura’s biceps and the glint of her teeth - now sharp in the light of her room. Lance was peeling himself out of his pale blue jacket. He slipped out of his shirt next, an ease with the proceedings that Shiro envied. His brown skin turned teal in the lighting of the room, and while his muscles were less built than Allura’s - more subtle and soft from a life away from close combat - there was precision in how his fingers swiftly unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves, and a deadly accuracy as his blue gaze flitted from scar to scar over Shiro’s body. Shiro had heard the Earth diplomat for Altea was quite the sharpshooter during his days as the Red Paladin, and all those skills were no doubt still in tact.

Shiro’s imagination ran away with him for the briefest of moments as Allura stalked towards him, pushing supple flesh to his own hot skin when she pressed flush to his back. Her arousal had changed again, shifting into something soft and spined that dug into the meat of his ass.

And just for a second as Lance watched, cracking a grin from where he stood in nothing but the unfairly tight Altean pants, Shiro remembered the stories of how much Lance loved to look through the scope of his rifle. He thought about Lance at the end of a hall, dressed up with nowhere else to be but poised behind his gun, eying Shiro between the crosshairs - flushed and shaking and utterly gone as Allura ruined him, dug bruises into his hips with her fingers and sent him writhing against the sheets. Lance’s fingers would hover a hair away from the trigger, unable to pull his gaze away from the red of Shiro’s cheeks and ears even with the gun focused on his heart. Able to end it all, but far too entranced with the view to ever think about it, the sharpshooter’s focus so skilled at looking for weak points, watching Shiro go open and vulnerable.

But that was a kink for another time.

“-ess that’s a yes,” Lance chuckled, and that time Shiro really did jerk because Lance was suddenly in front of him, white pants still clinging to his long legs, tight against his erection. Who gave him the right to still be so clothed and so attractive? Shiro wanted to sob and Lance hadn’t even touched him.

“Sorry?” Shiro managed.

“I asked if you were having fun a few times, but you didn’t really answer. I’m just going to go out on a limb though and say by the looks of things, our queen isn’t the only one enjoying herself.” Shiro could do little more than groan and press back into Allura, displaying his wanting body. Lance was right. The space viagra was a magical thing, and coupled with Allura’s new cock slipping between his cheeks and the intense look Lance was giving his stretched out body, Shiro’s arousal was back in full force.

Allura had Shiro spread first. Shiro remembered Lance saying he loved to watch Allura work as the queen hooked her arms around the backs of his knees and pulled them up to his shoulders, his arms and legs both trapped by her superior strength while exposing his twitching red hole. Lance sat behind Allura’s desk, legs crossed over the top of it despite the harmless glare Allura shot his way. Her spined cock rammed into Shiro and he keened, floored by the sensation of the soft spines raking one way and then the other along his inner walls. He flexed over the length of her, tossing his head one way and the other as she sucked at his neck and rammed into him.

And Lance just lazily palmed at his own erection and watched.

“Do you want to eat him out, Lance?” Allura breathed against the shell of Shiro’s ear. That could mean quite a few things depending on what alien you were talking to, but Allura’s dick slipped from his hole and she spread him impossibly wider. His inner thighs burned deliciously with the stretch, hole twitching from the exposure. The motion was clear, and even if it was only for a second, Shiro knew he saw the diplomat glance down to his reddened entrance.

Yeah, Allura meant it exactly the way Shiro was hoping she had.

Lance hummed thoughtfully. His fingers slipped beneath the band of his pants, the tight fabric making it all too clear what he was doing, toying with the head of his cock, a patch of the crotch turning wet and near transparent. “He’d make some amazing sounds for me. Be quite the feast for me, right?” He was taunting Shiro. His tongue slid languorously over his top row of teeth, eyes eagerly watching Shiro buck in response. “You got an eager little cunt for me, I can see it from here. Dripping wet, absolutely filthy. Bet I could make you scream.” Shiro was already panting, breathy whines falling from his lips. But then Lance leaned back in his seat, rolling his hips up into his hand. The pants once again hid absolutely nothing. Lance’s grin said he knew and revelled in it. “But you have so many nice cocks and tongues. So many things Shiro hasn’t even heard of. I’d rather-”

“Lance.”

Allura’s voice was hard, and Shiro stopped breathing entirely. From his place exposed in Allura’s lap, he could still see Lance’s eyes widen.

“Eat him out.”

And that time it was an order.

“Tch.” It sounded like Lance wanted to question her, and yet his grin was somehow wider, splitting his face clean in half. It was agony waiting for him to saunter out from behind the desk, the ticks idly passing and the cool air on Shiro’s exposed hole and flushed cock making him shiver. A handful of tiny eternities passed as Lance crouched between Shiro’s parted thighs, breath hot in contrast to the chill of the room. “Well, if that’s your command,” he purred, glancing up through his thick eyelashes not at Allura, but at Shiro’s dilated pupils. He kept him fixed there, stare intense enough to set Shiro on edge with anticipation.

“We both know the only thing you like more than watching me work is watching someone fall apart because of how good you are.” Allura’s tongue dipped into Shiro’s left ear, thin and forked and flickering like a snake. It ghosted into his ear and then over the shell of it, making his head snap towards her in shock, leaving the column of his neck bare and open. “Likes to get his ego stroked more than his own cock,” she whispered.

Shiro had nothing to say to that, but Lance laughed in agreement. “Doesn’t hurt to do both,” he suggested, easing a hand back down to the hem of his pants.

Only to find Allura’s foot already there. “You be good for me and we can negotiate a reward, diplomat.” Shiro was spread and trapped by Allura’s grip, Lance’s hand splayed wide over his thigh, and yet he felt like he was intruding. Lance’s lips were parted, eyes foggy as he met Allura’s vibrant gaze. Shiro could crane his neck just enough to watch Allura apply pressure to Lance’s erection.

Lance’s hips rolled slow and filthy to meet her. “Yes.”

The pressure stopped, but her foot remained. “Keep an eye on him down there for me, Lance. I want to know how he reacts to a few things,” Allura purred.

So Lance could watch Allura work while also tearing Shiro apart.

Shiro was going to die the most pleasurable death known to most aliens, and he’d been paid an obscene amount of money to do so.

His hole was already loose from all of Allura’s cocks and a liberal use of lube, but Shiro watched Lance appraise him and mindlessly grasp at the desk behind him in search of a bottle of lube. Tease. Shiro was prepped and ready to go and still Lance grabbed for the lube, taking his sweet time rolling it in his hands. Staring just like Shiro was. The angle was all wrong, Shiro’s head still pressed against his shoulder as Allura’s tongue grew longer, tickling behind his ear and in the crook of his neck as his body instinctively tried to resist. But Shiro didn’t complain, just watched with baited breath as Lance finally met his gaze. The lube slipped from his hands onto the floor, and the diplomat instead leaned forward, running his middle and index fingers of Shiro’s parted lips. Shiro sucked them in greedily, gray eyes snapping to Lance’s bright blue.

“Makes me think you might want something,” Lance noted a little breathlessly as Shiro’s tongue swirled over the digits. He probably wanted to sound cocky, but if Lance was going to tease him, then Shiro was going to tease right back. He let teeth graze over the fingers as his gaze slid down Lance’s torso with purpose, seeking out the bulge in his pants.

Imagine if I could get my tongue on you, he wanted to say. But it was better to let his actions speak for themselves.

Make Lance want something back.

Lance’s free hand pressed against his inner thigh, pushing it even further back as his body drifted towards Shiro’s, entranced. Shiro craned his head, bringing Lance’s fingers deeper into his mouth, eyes still intent on Lance’s erection tucked out of sight only on a technicality. But he was leaking pre-cum, Shiro could see that quite clearly.

That was when a set of thick, dulled fangs dug into Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s jaw dropped at the pressure, his whole body going taut. In a gladiator match that sensation was the rapid prelude to death, but in Allura’s chambers it was something else unholy and glorious. “Not going to behave?” she growled into his neck, the vibrations of her lowered voice racing down his spine, making his hole clench around nothing.

The sensation had been for Shiro, but by the hazy look on Lance’s face, the question had been for him.

“J-Just having some fun,” Lance slurred, pulling his fingers from Shiro’s lips and showing how slick they were as if it was his ‘get out of jail free’ card.

“Or maybe he was having fun with you,” Allura proposed hotly, and Shiro didn’t have time to register the feel of that snake tongue slithering down his neck before it curled around his nipple. 

Shiro jerked and groaned as his hole spasmed again.

“Lance.”

“Go on, Lance. Return the favor for him. I want to hear how it goes.”

Lance circled his fingers over Shiro’s entrance, lazily dipping them in and out just to hear Shiro keen. His mouth drifted south, but it was ages before Shiro felt his tongue on him. Lance was more than happy to just breathe against him and watch him jolt and twitch. Allura kept him spread and at Lance’s mercy as Lance had his fun, kissing the soft skin where Shiro’s thigh met his crotch, trailing his tongue over his sack, nosing the patch of skin just behind. It was a game only Lance was playing. Allura was an enthused bystander, and Shiro the game.

Shiro felt Lance’s tongue finally drifting down and-

“Stop.”

What?

Lance stilled, mouth spread wide just above Shiro’s entrance, and Shiro couldn’t stop the whine that welled up in the back of his throat.

“I’m bored. Before you do that, I want to do something.”

Shiro honest to god thought about crying. So close to Lance eating him out. So. Fucking. Cl-

“We’re gonna tie you up now, Shiro. And maybe a blindfold too. That alright?”

“Green,” Shiro agreed hurriedly, desperate to get Lance’s mouth on him.

Allura smiled slow and easy. “Good. I need my hands free if I want to play too.”

The champion should have gotten used to being tossed around, but it still left him breathless when he found himself thrown onto her bed like little more than a sack of rice. Lance held up thick turquoise sashes for Allura’s approval before tying Shiro’s hands to a post on either side.

The bed that had conveniently revealed a post at each corner when Allura pressed a button on the headboard.

Shiro finally got what he wanted. Once a matching blindfold had been secured around Shiro’s eyes, Lance cupped the backs of his knees and used his weight to press them back. Allura settled herself next to Shiro, the silky sheets whispering with each movement.

Then, after what was likely not an eternity but still definitely felt like one, Lance brought his mouth to Shiro’s entrance.

Shiro arched off the bed with a startled cry, not prepared for Lance’s tongue to suddenly dive into him. He still had his hearing and touch, but Allura was doing her own fair share of shifting to disguise Lance’s movements. It was maddening. It was disorienting.

It was perfect.

“He’s so wet for me,” Lance panted. “Wonder why that could be, hm?” He sounded smug, sure of himself in much the same way as Allura. Comfortable with what they were doing maybe, familiar with each other even if their own clear interest in Shiro suggested they hadn’t done this in a while.

At least not with someone like Shiro.

Allura gave a soft hum of feigned innocence. “Why indeed,” she echoed, trailing her nails down Shiro’s chest. 

Lance continued to eat Shiro out, and Allura resorted to pinching and twisting his nipples as she watched, sometimes kissing him to devour the breathy sounds he made.

She was in the middle of doing that for… well, Shiro wasn’t sure how many times she’d kissed him, or how long Lance had been licking him out, but Allura bent down to kiss him again and Shiro felt the pleasure start to build.

He was going to come for the fifth time. It didn’t sound real in his head, but Lance pulled back to rest his jaw and mouth at the head of Shiro’s cock and Shiro knew.

Yeah. He was going to come again.

Shiro’s breathing picked up, hips starting to buck against as Lance as the diplomat slipped his cock into the wet heat of his mouth. Shiro felt the pressure on his thighs disappear, meaning he was free to clamp his legs down around Lance’s shoulders. He didn’t have the mental capacity to wonder why that would be. Not until Lance’s fingers eased their way back into his loosened entrance, probing at his walls, seeking out his abused prostate.

“Fuck.” Shiro squirmed, body twisting at the too many sensations, walls clenching around Lance’s fingers. It was so much. Lance’s teeth were sparing but tantalizing against the soft skin of Shiro’s dick, and his fingers were slim and well controlled inside him. Allura’s own tongue and fingers were just as unfair, sending Shiro spiralling as he felt his climax hurtling towards him.

“He’s about to come,” Lance noted abruptly, mouth and hands gone in a dizzyingly short amount of time. All traces of him on Shiro’s body were lost to the dark. Allura pulled back with an approving hum.

“Thank you, Lance.”

Shiro’s chest was heaving, his thoughts utter chaos in his skull. “Wha- what?” he gasped out, digging his freed legs into the sheets to try and grind up against something. Anything.

But Lance wasn’t there. Allura wasn’t either. There was only the cool air.

‘The space viagra gives you a few more orgasms,” Allura explained.

“But we’d hate to use them up so soon,” Lance whispered against his ear. Christ, when had he gotten there?

In that moment Shiro cursed himself for checking the “strong yes” column on “edging” and “orgasm delay/denial”. But later on, if anyone had the gall to ask (mainly Lance), Shiro’s eyes would glaze over at the memory. 

Shiro was quick to beg by the third time Allura and Lance teased him near the edge, Allura’s hands covered in a velvet fur that drove him wild as she groped him, Lance’s own palms slick with lube to pump Shiro to almost completion. Lance seemed particularly interested in hickeys, and Shiro had a sneaking suspicion - when his mind wasn’t scattered to the wind - that Lance was spelling out his own initials against Shiro’s ribcage. 

Lance bemoaned that there wasn’t going to be enough time to get the ice cubes and wax (and by the heat twisting sharp and sudden in Shiro’s stomach, Shiro was just as disappointed). But Allura made it up to both of them, sliding onto Shiro’s throbbing erection with a sheath that changed from hot to cold and back again in a flash while Lance fucked into his ass. Shiro could only assume their hands and tongues were all over each other from the sounds he managed to hear over his own moans and yelps. Shiro knew Lance could warn Allura of his impending climax at any time, but he’d hoped to sneak one anyway.

Except Allura’s shapeshifting knew no bounds, and she tightened around the base of his cock without mercy, catching him before he plummeted and laughing into Lance’s mouth all the while.

Shiro begged for release again the fifth time Lance robbed him of an orgasm, two near-climaxes after Lance tied his feet to the two remaining posts of the bed. But instead Shiro’s bruised lips brushed against the smooth skin of Allura’s thighs. He swallowed his own complaints for the chance to eat her out and swirl his tongue over the clit she mercifully formed so he stood a chance of pleasing her even with the blindfold. It was good to feel her grind against him, hear the rustle of her hair as she threw her head back.

Then Lance snapped nipple clamps onto him and Shiro lost it.

By the time his sixth orgasm was coming around, Shiro had been teased and fucked brainless. The words that left his mouth were slurred, more moans than actual language. There were tears drying in the blindfold, making the skin at the corners of his eyes stiff. Shiro, for all the research he had done after Allura had sent him that list of kinks, had no idea what they could do to him anymore. Every possibility had floated out of his head about three almost-orgasms ago, and if Shiro could just get a vibrator up his ass and a quick hand on his cock he knew he’d come in about ten ticks and it would be the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

He must’ve said as much, because Lance snickered. Though how Lance understood the incoherent mumblings was beyond the champion.

“He said even the arm was ticklish?” Lance asked coyly.

That was all the warning Shiro got.

Someone was swallowing him down as hands raced up and down his sides, over the sensitive skin of his pits and the backs of his knees, digging into the soft flesh of his abdomen and squeezing just above his knees. Shiro shouted, to lose control of all of his body in half a second. All his instincts told him to somehow dodge and avoid the onslaught of sensation while his binds rendered that impossible. His body was torn between laughing and moaning. What ended up pouring out of him was a mixture of the two, giggles cutting off choked moans cutting off laughter cutting off desperate whimpers. One set of hands went soft and feathery quite literally, Allura’s shapeshifting playing a deliciously cruel joke on his nerves as he cried out again and again.

Shiro could no longer keep track of what was happening to his body, only that the pleasure was once again pouring through him. Was someone still touching his cock? Yes, but it wasn’t a mouth. And something thick was slamming into him, warm and perfect and icing on the sensation cake as far as Shiro was concerned.

“Please. Please, please, god, please.” Shiro begged until he couldn’t string letters together. Was he begging to come? Was he begging for mercy as the tickling continued? Shiro had no idea.

But when Lance came inside him, Shiro came too, his orgasm ripped from him even as the tickling went on.

“F-Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck I- god. I, I can’t-” Shiro cut himself off, crashing from the strangest orgasmic high of his life as the hands pulled away and his body was left to process. Phantom sensations flickered up his sides, making him twitch and jerk reflexively, his hole clenching around the cock spent inside him.

The blindfold came off, as did the bindings on his feet. His hands were hurriedly freed after that. But Shiro didn’t open his eyes. He only curled in on himself, body still thrumming, tricking him into feeling imagined pleasure.

“Shiro?” Allura and Lance were crouched beside him, Allura hesitantly reaching to press a heavy hand to his hip. She was grounding him back in reality as the scattered pieces of his mind lazily floated back together. Lance leaned forward to run a hand through his hair, slow and gentle.

“Green,” he mumbled, whole body aching far too much for him to come up with anything else to say. And yet in his veins he still felt an electric thrill of energy. “Green, green, green, green, greeeeeeen.” He let the word trip off his tongue.

Lance cackled. “You okay, then?”

For a moment Shiro could only open and close his mouth. Then, with a tongue made of lead he managed “Yeah.”

Allura planted a sweet and solid kiss to his cheek, right over the dried tears. “Was it good for you?” Lance asked.

“S-So good.”

Lance smiled, dropping a kiss of his own on Shiro’s forehead. “Well then,” Allura started, “we can take a break if you want. Or call it a day and just let you rest while. Or…” She didn’t finish her sentence, forcing Shiro to blink tiredly up at her.

“Or?” he murmured.

“Or, if I’m anything to go by, you should still have a few more orgasms in you...” Lance finished.

Something in Shiro’s stomach stirred at that.

Well fuck.

The space viagra struck again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a few weeks since he’d spoken with Allura or Lance. Even though they came to as many matches as they could afford to with their schedules, they still had a space kingdom to run and often had to rush out.

Allura had actually started to walk over to him after the match that day, a smile on her face as Lance followed after her, but Shiro had gotten whisked away by a benefactor.

He would’ve felt sad about it, except there was a message waiting on his tablet when he returned to his living quarters with Keith that night.

[Shiro, I hope this finds you well. I know I sullied your undefeated reputation last time we met at the arena, so I propose a private rematch. My personal training room, in five quintants once you’re done with training. Clothing optional. Lance has requested to join us. Thoughts?

Oh, and please extend the invitation to Keith as well. I wouldn’t dream of holding such a match without him there to watch.]

Shiro snorted, even as he felt his entire face turn red. 

“What is it?” Keith asked, glancing up from where he was sharpening his Mamora blade.

“I’ve been invited to participate in a private match,” Shiro started, fighting the smile that threatened to show itself. “I plan to accept so long as it’s okay with you. You’re invited too, of course.”

“Well I should hope so. I’m your agent,” he replied flatly. “I’d never let you go to a match without me.”

Shiro couldn’t hold back the smile anymore. “Oh good. It’s five quintants from now in Allura’s private training room. I’ll tell her you said yes.”

Keith dropped his blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a [tumblr](https://realityisiron.tumblr.com/)! Come visit!

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my [tumblr](https://realityisiron.tumblr.com/)! There is at least one deleted scene from this thing that I'll only be posting on there.


End file.
